Dziennik
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: AU/AH! Kiedy były żołnierz, John, znajduje w pociągu dziennik, postanawia odnaleźć jego właścicielkę. Czyja historia kryje się za zapisanymi kartami zeszytu? / John x Meene, ponieważ za mało ich w tym fandomie. Do zrozumienia opowiadania nie trzeba znajomości kanonu.


**(Sorry, English readers, this time polish only :()**

**Witam, z tej strony Yohao w nieco innej odsłonie. A tak naprawdę w odsłonie, w jakiej zaczynałam swoją internetową "karierę". Shaman King zawsze było dla mnie ważnym anime, a w trakcie pisania opowiadań na ten temat szczególną sympatią obdarzyłam X-laws ("Wyrzutków" w polskiej wersji). Wiem, że pewnie mało kto w ogóle kojarzy, kim są John i Meene, więc nie spodziewam się szerokiego odzewu... **

**Po tylu opowiadaniach o Malecu, byłam po prostu ciekawa, czy umiem napisać jakiś romans hetero xD Nie wiem, czy mi to wyszło xD**

**John i Meene nie należą do mnie, pierwsze zdanie (a co za tym idzie, cała idea) pochodzi z writing prompt, który znalazłam na Pintereście. I to chyba tyle.**

* * *

><p>Znalazł dziennik w pociągu. Bez podpisu, bez adresu, bez jakichkolwiek danych, które mogłyby ułatwić mu zlokalizowanie właściciela. Tylko treść. Zapisane zgrabnym pismem litery, układające się w historię czyjegoś życia, poczynając od maja siedem lat temu. Siedem lat? Ile on wtedy miał, szesnaście? Tak, kończył rok szkolny, pochłonięty myślami o czekającej go szkole wojskowej.<p>

Pamiętał dobrze, jak przyjechali do nich uczniowie z Kanady, na wymianę. Tyle się działo… Nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się tak dobrze zaliczyć wszystkie egzaminy, z rozgadanym Kanadyjczykiem, który non stop trajkotał mu nad uchem po francusku. Jak on miał na imię…? Chyba jakoś na G… Gilbert?

Nie miał jednak czasu myśleć nad tym, co robił, kiedy właściciel lub – co bardziej prawdopodobne – właścicielka zaczęła swój dziennik.

Teoretycznie mógł po prostu zostawić ten gęsto zapisany zeszyt w przedziale i się nim nie przejmować. Jednak coś nie pozwalało mu zostawić pamiętnika na pastwę losu. Nie wiedział, jakie sekrety mogły być w nim zapisane. A kto lepiej ochroni czyjeś tajemnice niż były żołnierz?

John z reguły nie podróżował pociągiem. Znacznie częściej latał samolotem, jak przystało na pilota. Uwielbiał to uczucie, kiedy wzbijał się w powietrze, a wszystko pod nim stawało się nagle maleńkie, jakby patrzył na domki dla lalek.

Walki w Iraku trwały nadal, ale on został oddelegowany z powrotem do kraju. Wszystko przez wybuch miny, w którym został ciężko ranny, przez co jego prawa noga już nigdy miała nie wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Owszem, mógł chodzić, ale kulejąc, co nie kwalifikowało go już do brania czynnego udziału w misjach.

W ten sposób znalazł się tutaj, w pociągu z Londynu do Oxfordu, swojego rodzinnego miasta. Miał wrócić do domu, zobaczyć się z rodziną pierwszy raz od trzech lat, co było dla niego jedynym pocieszeniem. Żałował, że nie mógł wrócić do walki, jego dusza była duszą żołnierza, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że byłby tylko niepotrzebnym ciężarem dla swojej jednostki.

W przedziale siedział sam, obserwując spokojnie mijany krajobraz. Wtem, coś się wydarzyło i pociąg nagle się zatrzymał, sprawiając, że cały jego bagaż spadł mu z półki na głowę. Kiedy zbierał swoje rzeczy, znalazł wśród nich czyjś dziennik. I wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na stronę tytułową, by mógł powziąć decyzję: odnajdzie osobę, która go napisała i wręczy jej zgubę.

To postawiło go w dość niekomfortowej sytuacji. Aby znaleźć właściciela, musiał czegoś się o nim dowiedzieć. To z kolei oznaczało przeczytanie spisanej historii. A John – jak przystało na brytyjskiego dżentelmena – nie miał w zwyczaju czytać czyichś najskrytszych myśli. Westchnął. Bycie bohaterem czasem wymagało poświęceń.

* * *

><p><em>Środa, 17 maja 2000r.<em>

_Pani Coudart kazała nam zacząć pisać dziennik po angielsku, żebyśmy mogli „szlifować nasze umiejętności". Nie to, że uważam to za zły pomysł, ale jakoś… Nie potrafię pisać dzienników. Pewnie ten zeszyt tylko z nazwy będzie dziennikiem, a wpisy będą się tu pojawiać co kilkanaście dni, jeśli w ogóle. Cóż, to chyba tyle na dzisiaj. Nie jestem dobra w pisaniu :/_

_Poniedziałek, 22 maja 2000r._

_Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy w życiu leciałam samolotem! :D To było niezwykłe! Ogromnie cieszę się, że mogłam siedzieć przy oknie. Szkoda tylko, że Cathy źle się poczuła :( Do Anglii przylecieliśmy późnym wieczorem. To trochę dziwne, zwłaszcza, że lecieliśmy siedem godzin, a wyruszaliśmy, kiedy u nas było jeszcze rano. Pani Coudart twierdzi, że mamy jet-lag przez zmianę strefy czasowej czy coś takiego… _

_Całe szczęście, że śpimy u takiej miłej rodziny. Wszyscy są sympatyczni i zrobili nam na obiad tradycyjną rybę z frytkami :) Nie jest tak źle, jak mówił Jacob. Jak wrócę, to mu to powiem! Kończę, bo jest już późno i chce mi się spać. _

_Piątek, 26 maja 2000r._

_ Czas leci tak szybko! Mam wrażenie jakbyśmy byli tu od wczoraj, a już prawie minęła połowa pobytu! Dzisiaj Cathy skończyła czternaście lat i świętowaliśmy razem z naszymi gospodarzami. Było super! :D Zabrali nas do Londynu na wycieczkę i przejechaliśmy się London Eye! Byliśmy też w muzeum figur woskowych i mam zdjęcie z Elvisem i Marylin Monrou (tak się to pisze?) Niestety, był też z nami Gally…_

* * *

><p>John westchnął, zamykając dziennik i zaznaczając palcem miejsce, gdzie skończył. Jakoś niezbyt uśmiechało mu się czytanie wyznań czternastolatki. W dodatku wspomniany przez nią chłopak miał na imię tak samo jak Kanadyjczyk, którego gościł podczas pamiętnej wymiany. Nie pamiętał go dobrze. Jedyne, co utknęło mu w pamięci do jego niezamykające się usta i piskliwy głos. Cóż, dzięki niemu nauczył się przynajmniej pięciu sposobów, by po francusku kazać komuś się zamknąć.<p>

Spojrzał na zegarek. Wciąż pozostawało mu jakieś pół godziny drogi. Za oknem słońce wciąż znajdowało się wysoko na niebie. Mijali właśnie jakąś wioskę, gdzieś w oddali pasły się spokojnie krowy, niedaleko rósł gęsty las. W Iraku brakowało mu takich widoków. Otaczał go głównie piasek i żwir. Wszystko zdawało się takie wyblakłe. Ciepła zieleń angielskich krajobrazów przypominała mu tylko, jak bardzo tęsknił za domem.

Miał go zobaczyć już niedługo. Jeszcze tylko pół godziny. Nie widząc lepszej opcji spędzenia pozostałego mu czasu, przeskoczył kilkanaście stron i wrócił do lektury.

* * *

><p><em>Piątek, 22 grudnia 2000r.<em>

_ Dostałam dzisiaj kartkę świąteczną od Becky. Ponoć u nich nie spadł w ogóle śnieg. Współczuję im, nie wyobrażam sobie Świąt bez śniegu. Becky opisywała mi swoje liceum. Jest bardzo zadowolona, ale tęskni za przyjaciółmi z poprzedniej szkoły. Niektórzy wyjechali do innych miast i w ogóle nie utrzymują kontaktu :( Szkoda, mam nadzieję, że z moimi znajomymi tak nie będzie. _

_ Napisała mi też o tym chłopaku, którego widziałam w mundurze podczas wymiany. Poszedł do szkoły wojskowej. Ech… Cóż, to pamiętnik, nikt nie będzie go czytał, zwłaszcza, że jest napisany po angielsku… Chyba mogę tu napisać… To beznadziejne! ;( Wstydzę się przed własnym pamiętnikiem! No dobra, ten chłopak był strasznie przystojny. I sympatyczny. Kilka razy widziałam jak rozmawiał z osobami z naszej grupy. Do teraz żałuję, że nie odważyłam się do niego podejść… Ale nic na to nie poradzę. Mówi się trudno, prawda? :(_

* * *

><p>John spoglądał na dziennik z zaskoczeniem. Coś zaczynało mu się nie podobać. Jedna dziewczyna z jego klasy nazywała się Becky i gościła u siebie dwie dziewczyny… Ale to musiał być zbieg okoliczności. Przecież nie o nim pisałaby tajemnicza właścicielka dziennika, prawda? Nawet jeśli on jako jedyny z osób biorących udział w wymianie poszedł do szkoły wojskowej i gościł u siebie chłopaka o imieniu Gally…<p>

Przeskoczył kolejne kilka stron, czytając fragmenty na chybił-trafił. Z czasem dało się zauważyć, jak styl pisania dziewczynki stawał się coraz dojrzalszy. W ciągu następnych czterech lat zmieniały się tematy wpisów; pod koniec 2004 roku widać było rozmiękczone plamy na papierze, prawdopodobnie od łez.

John nigdy nie był osobą, która łatwo poddawała się emocjom. Jednak wczytując się w historię dziewczyny z pamiętnika, czuł, jak ciężko musiało jej być w niektórych sytuacjach.

Czytał o chorobie ojca, o momentach, kiedy wydawało jej się, że to już koniec. Czytał o rosnącej nadziei na jego uzdrowienie i nagłej, niespodziewanej śmierci. Potem nastąpiła przerwa, na ponad trzy miesiące. Kolejny wpis był krótki, mówił o tym, że dziewczyna postanowiła zostać wolontariuszką. Znów nastąpiła przerwa, tym razem już roczna. Dwudziestoletnia pisarka w kwietniu 2006 roku postanawia złożyć aplikację na studia w Oxfordzie. Niedługo później pojawiła się krótka notka, że została przyjęta na archeologię.

* * *

><p><em>Środa, 20 września 2006r.<em>

_ Przeczytałam dzisiaj początek swojego dziennika. Nawet zapomniałam, że pisałam go jako zadanie domowe. Jak teraz pomyślę, jaką byłam szaloną, naiwną dziewczynką…_

_ A może nadal nią jestem? W końcu czy nie trzeba być szalonym, żeby składać papiery na Oxford i liczyć, że się tam dostanie?_

_ Jestem w Anglii od dwóch dni, rodzina, u której wynajmuję pokój jest bardzo sympatyczna. Przypomina mi się wymiana, na której byliśmy kilka lat temu. Liczyłam, że spotkam tu może Becky, ale ona studiuje w Cambridge i jak na razie nie złapałyśmy kontaktu. Innych ludzi już nawet nie pamiętam, czego bardzo żałuję. _

_ Zastanawiam się, jak wyglądał tamten przystojny chłopak w mundurze, którym zachwycałam się sześć lat temu… Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jego wygląd wyleciał mi z głowy. Szkoda :(_

* * *

><p>Kolejne wpisy opowiadały o życiu na uczelni. Dziewczyna coraz częściej pisała o swoich emocjach, wyrażała opinie i nie skupiała się zbytnio na codziennych sprawach. Nie podała swojego imienia, nie wspominając o adresie.<p>

Niektóre wpisy wydawały się Johnowi nieco dziwne. Właścicielka pamiętnika najwyraźniej wstydziła się o czymś napisać, co jakiś czas tylko rysując serduszka wokół swojego tekstu. W takich momentach treść była dość chaotyczna i żołnierz przypuszczał, że dziewczyna musiała się zakochać.

Z jakiegoś powodu mu się to nie podobało. Nie chciał, żeby tajemnicza pisarka miała chłopaka. Czytając jej myśli, wywody, czuł się z nią coraz bardziej związany. Mógł niemalże powiedzieć, że zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a jednocześnie brakowało mu najbardziej podstawowych faktów. Chciał poznać ją osobiście. Jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, zapragnął znaleźć właścicielkę dziennika. I powiedzieć jej…

No właśnie, co miał jej powiedzieć? „Hej, jestem John. Znalazłem w pociągu twój pamiętnik i go przeczytałem. Wyjdziesz za mnie?" Ostatnie zdanie zaskoczyła nawet jego samego. Przecież… nie mógł się zakochać? W życiu nie widział tej dziewczyny, nie wspominając już o tym, że od znalezienia przez niego pamiętnika minęło może półtorej godziny.

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się dziwnych myśli. Za oknem pojawił się znajomy mu krajobraz, co oznaczało, że lada chwila znajdzie się na peronie. Miał czas może na jeden wpis, nie więcej. Zdecydował się przerzucić na ostatnią zapisaną stronę. Zdziwił się trochę, widząc, że ostatni wpis pojawił się w dzienniku zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej.

* * *

><p><em>Piątek, 20 lipca 2007r.<em>

_ Wracam właśnie z Londynu. Kocham to miasto, jest tak inne od wszystkich, które zwiedziłam do tej pory. Jego wielokulturowość, ten wszechogarniający tłum, te spaliny… No dobrze, może jednak nie kocham go aż tak. Ale uwielbiam przyjeżdżać do Londynu na wakacje. _

_ Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pierwszy rok studiów już za mną! Nie powiem, miałam sporo pracy, ale nie żałuję. Na moim kierunku jest wiele wspaniałych osób i kilka z nich mogłabym nawet nazwać przyjaciółmi._

_ Trish zadzwoniła do mnie dzisiaj i powiedziała, że jej syn wraca z misji w Iraku._

* * *

><p>John musiał przeczytać to zdanie kilka razy, zanim dotarł do niego sens. <em>Trish<em>… Znaczy Patricia? To było imię jego matki. Owszem, w listach do niego wspominała, że goszczą u siebie jakąś studentkę, ale przecież nie istnieją aż takie zbiegi okoliczności?

Dalsza część wpisu szokowała go jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

><p><em> Trish zadzwoniła do mnie dzisiaj i powiedziała, że jej syn wraca z misji w Iraku. Ja… nie wiem, co teraz zrobić. Spalę się tam ze wstydu! Mogłam zrezygnować z tego lokum, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że moim tajemniczym chłopakiem w mundurze jest John. Do teraz pamiętam moment, kiedy pokazała mi jego zdjęcie. <em>

_ On… jest jeszcze przystojniejszy niż wtedy. Trish dała mi również do przeczytania kilka jego listów i mam wrażenie, jakbym znała go od zawsze. Coś w sposobie, w jaki pisze, w jego słowach… Ja… wiem, że to głupie, idiotyczne i… Nie powinnam tego tu pisać. Ale chyba się zakocha-_

_ Och, ktoś chce wejść do mojego przedziału. Lepiej będę kończyć._

* * *

><p>Dawniej, gdyby ktoś spytał Johna czy wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, stwierdziłby bez wahania, że nie. Nieco inaczej sprawa miałaby się jednak z pytaniem o miłość od pierwszej… no cóż, litery.<p>

Kiedy przybył do domu, drzwi otworzyła mu niewysoka dziewczyna o blond włosach i oczach zielonych jak świeża trawa. Była śliczna, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, a na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, kiedy szybko odwróciła się, by wpuścić go do środka.

- Cz-cześć, j-ja jestem Meene i wynajmuję tutaj pokój… - powiedziała, wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

John nie wszedł do środka, tylko wyciągnął z plecaka dziennik, podając go jej. Dziewczyna od razu rozpoznała swój zeszyt; jej oczy rozszerzyły się z wdzięczności i przerażenia, o ile te emocje mogą iść ze sobą w parze.

- To twoje, prawda? – spytał ostrożnie żołnierz. – Ja… przepraszam cię bardzo, ale przeczytałem go i domyśliłem się… - Nagle poczuł się strasznie niezręcznie, że przeczytał treść pamiętnika. Co on sobie myślał!

Meene, o ile to możliwe, zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej i przycisnęła odzyskaną własność do piersi.

- P-przeczytałeś?

Żołnierz zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. „Jesteś facetem, John, ogarnij się!" – zbeształ się w myślach.

- Tak, przeczytałem, ponieważ chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś o osobie, która go napisała, bym mógł ją odnaleźć i go oddać.

- Pewnie uważasz mnie teraz za jakąś niezrównoważoną osobę… Obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby być dla ciebie niekomfortowe…

- Meene, tak? – przerwał jej John, a ona podniosła na niego spojrzenie. Była malutka w porównaniu do postawnego żołnierza, co tylko dodawało jej uroku. – Nie dałaś mi skończyć. Przeczytałem ten dziennik. Nie w całości, fragmentami, ale praktycznie od początku czułem, że muszę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o osobie, która go napisała. Już nie dlatego, żeby ten dziennik oddać, ale po to, by móc na żywo poznać tak fascynującą i niezwykłą osobę. Teraz to pewnie ty uznasz mnie za wariata, ale z każdym kolejnym wpisem, każdym słowem zapisanym tym starannym pismem, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że się zakochuję. Zakochuję się w dziewczynie z pamiętnika. I teraz ta dziewczyna stoi tuż przede mną, piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym sobie wyobrazić i obiecuje mi, że nie zrobi nic niekomfortowego dla mnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy ja mam ochotę porwać ją w ramiona i wyznać, że się w niej zakochałem.

Kiedy skończył swój krótki monolog, nastąpiła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Bał się spojrzeć na dziewczynę, nie wiedząc, jakie emocje zastanie na jej twarzy. Zażenowanie? Strach? Obrzydzenie? Świat wokół zdawał się zatrzymywać, sekundy ciągnęły się niczym godziny.

Ciszę przerwała w końcu Meene, pytając cicho:

- To dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

John skierował wzrok na stojącą przed nim Kanadyjkę, która uśmiechała się lekko, z wyraźnym rumieńcem na policzkach. Nie czekając na nic, zrzucił plecak na ziemię i porwał ją w ramiona, okręcając wokół siebie. Meene zaśmiała się i objęła go ramionami wokół szyi.

Kiedy postawił ją na ziemi, oboje popatrzyli sobie w oczy, a ich spojrzenia pełne były nadziei na wspólną przyszłość. Na wspólne zapisanie kolejnych stron wielkiej księgi życia.

W korytarzu, za plecami Meene stała pani Denbat, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w stojącą w drzwiach parę.

- Coś mnie ominęło?

* * *

><p><em>Sobota, 9 sierpnia 2008r.<em>

_ To już ostatnia strona w moim dzienniku. Ciężko mi opisać jak bardzo cieszę się, że przypada akurat na taki dzień jak dzisiejszy. Dzień mojego ślubu._

_ Siedzę właśnie w swojej sypialni, moja mama wejdzie tu lada chwila, żeby pomóc mi ubrać suknię. Nadal w to nie wierzę… To jak jakaś bajka. W tym momencie czuję się jak księżniczka, która odnalazła swojego rycerza. No, właściwie to żołnierza._

_ To niezwykłe, jak losy ludzi plączą się ze sobą. Kto by pomyślał, że zakocham się w żołnierzu przebywającym w Iraku, tylko czytając jego listy? I kto by przypuszczał, że ten żołnierz znajdzie w pociągu mój dziennik? Kto by pomyślał, że ten właśnie żołnierz nie uzna autorki dziennika za wariatkę, a poprosi ją o rękę?_

_ Zaprosiłam na ślub panią Coudart. Wiem, że w szkole niezbyt za nią przepadałam, jednak gdyby nie zadanie, która nam zadała, nigdy nie poznałabym Johna. Ogromnie się cieszę, że zechciała przyjechać. Planujemy z Johnem specjalne podziękowanie dla niej w trakcie wesela. Ale nie będę go tu opisywać. Na komodzie czeka już na mnie nowy zeszyt. _

_ Zamykam więc ten rozdział mojego życia i otwieram następny. Jednak tym razem, historię będziemy spisywać we dwoje. _


End file.
